1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board in which interlayer insulation layers and conductive circuits are laminated on a core substrate made by laminating insulation layers on a metal board, and whose upper and lower surfaces are electrically connected by a through hole. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-140216 describes a multilayer printed wiring board where a metal board with high thermal conductivity is layered in a core substrate. A manufacturing method in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-311849 describes forming resin layers on a panel where individual metal boards are joined by tie bars and separating individual metal boards by cutting the tie bars through router processing. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.